


Don't Leave

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Black Eye, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Messy, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: After a fight with Jisoo that leaves Jeonghan with a black eye, Jeonghan wonders if it's really alright to keep messing around and breaking Jisoo's heart
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 13





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mot really sure what to put, sorry. I'm not going to say I hope you like this, but I hope the rawness in it can help you perceive what certain things can be felt as

Jeonghan took away the make-up from his face; a hundred million studio girls in similar black or otherwise dark-toned uniform clothing; black and navy skinny jeans and skirts and blouses and jumpers. Jeonghan remembered the shine of the tortoise-shell combs in one older ladies silvery-grey hair, fine lines around her eyes and mouth. She was still beautiful.

Jeonghan took a deep breath in, tucking his long curtain-panels of hair behind his eyes. One side perfect, the other side marred by black bruising. That one incident had caused what could only be described as "war-fare". Jisoo hadn't meant it. Not really.

But Jeonghan covered it up. It was ok. But it hadn't been. 

Everyone had thought it had been Chan. Chan and Jeonghan had had a row; things had been tight as the far as the two of them went lately. Chan's fight and fury was fiery and...it hadn't been him. Jeonghan had gotten up earlier that morning. He was trying to figure out what to do, sitting in the kitchen, everyone else still tucked up in their rooms.

Bloody Vernon had come out.

Poor bloody Vernon.

Jeonghan's eyes grew wet at how kind he had been. Vernon's eyes looking at him; Jeonghan had felt like he was looking at a different person then. Vernon had looked so Anglo compared to Korean. He didn't seem like someone Jeonghan had ever known at all. Vernon didn't start yelling, making a fuss. Just sat with Jeonghan for a bit; both of them could feel it in the pits of their knotted stomachs. What was going to break loose. Vernob knew better than to break Jeonghan's heart by asking if it was Seungcheol or Jisoo. That just...couldn't be said aloud. Even if it were true, as it were true, it just couldn't be. 

It was Minghao and Junhui who had really caused a massive fucking problem. Jeonghan had been in the sitting room, next, feeling the sunlight on his face, when what sounded like the German arrival of the Luftwaffe started out in the kitchen. Everyone was yelling at each other, before they zeroed in on Seungcheol, Jisoo and Chan. Jeonghan had wanted nothing to do with it. He wondered why they couldny all shut up and let things be. But it couldn't possibly have happened. There was too much between them.

Suddenly, everyone was in the sitting room, pulling on him, fixing him about so they could have s look. For Seungcheol - who definitely hadn't done it - he was doing his nut about no one fucking hitting each other or carrying on like this. "Whose been hitting who?! Come on!" Seungcheol's hands had rubbed together angrily, his jaw tight and strong, eyes hard.

Things were made ten times worse by all the innocent members saying that they hadn't - as they hadn't done - and Jeonghan say one simple set of words to Seungcheol.

"It looks ugly, but it's clean. Oh, Seungcheol, don't fuss over me." 

Thank God it definitely hadn't been a rest day.

"Hannie, I'm so sorry." Jisoo drew Jeonghan away to where they could be alone for a few minutes at the Pledis studios. The bruising had been covered up. No one had asked; any questioning gaze was met with a glare. Seungcheol was burning like rum on a fire.

It felt like a nightmare to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan had a hard time realizing that it was all his own fault - the run-up to it all. He and Jisoo had been messing around...too hard, too much. And Jeonghan thought he was doing something to keep the game going by ignoring Joshua and giving his attention to anyone else bar Jisoo. In doing that, he'd just broken Jisoo's heart.

Jisoo had snapped. But according to anyone else with an opinion - largely stupid - no, no, that wasn't right. Jeonghan didn't know what to think.

Their noses and forehead touched, breathing the same air. Jeonghan could feel the shame and regret radiating over Jisoo in waves that were like that of the ocean. But Jisoo's sea was quiet. Jeonghan's eyes opened as Jisoo pulled back, his fingertips gently touching the bruise was beneath Jeonghan's skin. Jeonghan's eyes closed again as Joshua got a length of Jeonghan's hair, and put it over the side if Jeonghan's face that was bruised, covering him up. Jisoo left. 

Jeonghan's shoulders hunched, and his head ducked. He didn't know if they were ever going to be able to get over this. No one else was going to let them forget it. 

No one else could possibly understand.


End file.
